1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel injectors and, more particularly, to a dual fuel fuel-injector. The dual fuel fuel-injector can be used for example with pilot-injection engines, in particular of the type that in addition to pilot-injection operation with burnable fuel (and a diesel or heavy oil pilot-injection) provide a pure diesel or heavy oil operation. Instead of heavy oil bio-oil or bio fuel may be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaseous fuels are increasingly gaining importance in the (large) engine sector, in particular with stationary engines for power generation. Natural gas for example, is ideally suited for economical and environmentally friendly engine operation due to its wide availability and its excellent emission potential compared to diesel fuel.
In order to achieve good 360° coverage in the combustion chamber during the gas injection in gas operation, the gas nozzle openings on a dual fuel fuel-injector can be positioned around the circumference of the same, in an arrangement that provides delivery of the fuel gas with a distinct radial directional component.
What is needed in the art is a dual fuel fuel-injector that, while being structurally simplified favors a fuel delivery having a radial directional component, with increased flow control.